The present invention relates to a directory service for enabling communications over a data network such as the Internet, and more particularly to the use of a unique identifier (for example, a PSTN telephone number) with this directory as a means for acquiring the associated data network address information for an intended recipient of a communication.
The Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) is a well-known and pervasive communications network that utilizes unique telephone numbers for setting up telephone calls. Millions of users all over the world have been assigned unique telephone numbers; moreover, users understand how to set up telephone calls to desired destinations by dialing such numbers. Originally conceived to carry real-time voice communications, the role of the PSTN has expanded to include other types of communications as well, including data. Facsimile is a well-known example of data communication over the PSTN.
The Internet, a data network, has more recently become well-known and pervasive. Unlike the PSTN which utilizes circuit switched technology, the Internet utilizes a packet switched technology. Compared to circuit switched networks, packet switched networks are commonly acknowledged to be far more efficient for the transport of information. Generally, charges for use of the PSTN are time based (i.e., cents per minute of use) whereas charges for use of the Internet are usually flat monthly fees. Reflecting its increased efficiency, the cost for use of the Internet is less than that of the PSTN. As a further distinction between the two, the Internet utilizes an addressing structure completely different from the PSTN. It employs unique domain names (e.g., xe2x80x9cxyz.comxe2x80x9d) and associated, unique Internet Protocol (IP) addresses (e.g., xe2x80x9c249.123.356.295xe2x80x9d) for establishing packet based communications between systems. Note that, like the PSTN, the Internet can be used to carry voice communications; however, a PSTN telephone number cannot be used to set up a telephone call on the Internet.
In general, the lure of communication via the Internet, compared to communication via the PSTN, is lower cost to the end user. Thus, in order to reduce costs, individuals and businesses seek to shift more and more communications traffic from the PSTN to the Internet. Such xe2x80x9ctrafficxe2x80x9d may include real-time voice, fax, voicemail, unified messaging, etc. Today, many xe2x80x9cInternet enabledxe2x80x9d communication systems exist which allow the transport of such traffic over the Internet. Normally, such systems accept a standard telephone number from a user to address a communication. They then consult either an internal directory or other local directory to translate the telephone number into the required Internet Protocol (IP) address of the destination system. Unfortunately, such internal or local directories (databases) are, by their nature, very restricted in scope. For example, they may meet the need for communications occurring within a company, but the IP addresses for systems outside the company (remote addresses) will likely exist only for a limited number of frequently dialed destinations. If an IP address is unavailable in the local database, the communication is typically handed off to the PSTN. An ancillary problem exists with purely local directories: it is difficult to maintain accurate information on remote addresses due to the frequent movement of individuals both within a given company and between different companies.
In summary, the restricted addressing capability of a local directory severely circumscribes the utility of these new IP-enabled communication systems. The limited information contained in such local directories results in many call diversions to the PSTN, and further, increased administration costs associated with maintaining local databases.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus designed to simplify communication between end users (source and destination) on a data network. More specifically, the invention provides a database on a data network to relate a unique identifier attached to a user, to a data network address by which the user may be reached. Presumably, the unique identifier is one readily available to those desiring to communicate with the user. For example, it may take the form of a telephone number by which the user is commonly reached. According to one aspect of the invention, a method is provided for registering a unique identifier and an associated Internet address with a directory service (DS) that is accessible on the Internet. The directory service can then be accessed with a request for resolution of the unique identifier to its associated Internet address, wherein the directory service resolves the associated Internet address in response to the request.
According to another aspect, an apparatus of the invention comprises a directory service (DS), accessible via a data network, of unique identifiers and associated data network addresses.
In a preferred embodiment, the unique identifier is a telephone number, as provided by the PSTN. The data network may take the form of the commonly available Internet. The directory service would thus provide resolution of the telephone number of an intended recipient, to an associated Internet address for the intended recipient. The directory may also contain other information which may be useful in setting up a communication link between users. Such other information may also include particular requirements of the destination system, for example, the required format of a communication.
By way of example illustrated in FIG. 1, a method is provided for contacting an end user on the Internet comprising the steps of:
a first communication system (CS-1) 2 serving a first end user (EU-1) 1 providing (via a telephone type key pad 5) a telephone number of a second end user (EU-2) 3 to a directory service (DS) 12 accessible via the Internet 10, the DS comprising a compilation of telephone numbers and associated Internet addresses for end users;
searching the DS, based on the telephone number of EU-2, for an associated Internet address of a second communication system (CS-2) 4 serving EU-2; and
EU-1 contacting EU-2 via the Internet based on the associated Internet address of CS-2.
If an Internet address is not available, the call is completed via the PSTN 8.
The contacting step may comprise at least one of real-time voice, voicemail, unified messaging, fax, or remote printing. An Internet address is defined to include any one of a variety of addressing mechanisms used in the Internet space. These include the more commonly known Internet Protocol (IP) address generally associated with an individual piece of equipment (an IP enabled fax machine, for example), the Simple Mail Transport Protocol (SMTP) e-mail address, and the Voice Profile for Internet Mail (VPIM) voicemail system address. Thus, by way of example, the Internet address of the recipient may be an IP address of an IP-telephone of CS-2, an IP address of an IP-mobile phone of CS-2, an IP address of an IP-PBX of CS-2, a VPIM address of a voicemail system of CS-2, an SMTP address of a unified messaging system of CS-2, an SMTP address of an e-mail system of CS-2, an IP address of a fax machine of CS-2, or an IP address of a printer of CS-2. For purposes of clarification, an IP-PBX is a Private Branch Exchange telephone switch which contains a connection to the Internet as well as traditional connections to the PSTN. Normally, a PBX is located on a customer premises.
The method and apparatus of the invention is provided to multiple end users, wherein each user may be charged a fee for being listed (registered) in the directory service (DS) or a fee for utilizing the DS. This fee may be for example a fixed fee, either on a one-time basis or periodic, or a fee based on the amount of usage of the DS. According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided comprising free registration of end users in the DS and a fixed fee is billed only to those users who are determined to be xe2x80x9cactive usersxe2x80x9d of the DS. In one embodiment, an active-user is defined as a user record that is requested by a communications device in a predetermined period of time, e.g., at least once per month. Further alternatives are no fee for registration or usage, but a fee to advertisers for including advertisements with the service.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided comprising:
an external directory service (DS) accessible via the Internet;
the DS comprising registered unique identifiers and associated Internet addresses; and
an interface to the DS for multiple Internet-enabled communication systems. The multiple communication systems may include, for example, Internet enabled PBX, voicemail, fax, unified messaging, and remote printing systems. Each of these systems may contact the directory service using one or more different protocols, such as Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) or Domain Name System (DNS), to resolve the registered unique identifier to an associated Internet address.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus are provided for associating more than one Internet address with a single unique identifier. In this case, each Internet address would relate to a different type of communications system. The directory service would use information contained within the request to determine which Internet address is the proper one for a given system. In a preferred embodiment, a single telephone number can be related to: an Internet address for a real-time voice communications system (for example an IP-PBX, IP telephone or IP wireless telephone); an Internet address for a voice messaging communications system (for example a VPIM enabled voicemail system); an Internet address for a unified-messaging system; an Internet address for an e-mail system; and an Internet address for a fax machine or a network printer.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method and apparatus are provided for registering end users with the directory service. The end user registry may be based upon a unique identifier, e.g., a telephone number, and associated Internet address. A single end user, or an administrator for a group of end users, may contact the directory service via a web browser and utilize Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) to access the registration service.
These and other features of the present invention will be more particularly described with respect to the following detailed description.